Locura Musical
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: ¿Por qué escribo esto? Pues ¿por qué no? Serie de drabbles y OS Dramione escritos con base en canciones que me sé, que acabo de escuchar, que amé, que odié, etc. Léelos, podrán hacerte reír, llorar, odiar(me) o amar.
1. Euforia

Se preguntarán por qué escribo esto. Hace tiempo tuve la idea de escribir drabbles basados en canciones, pero la idea quedó flotando (no fue Pennywise). Cosas de la vida, a mi querido cerebrito le provocó retomar esa idea y publicarla casi a las 3 de la mañana, debo hacerle caso o no se dormirá. Es una cosa rara, así que no le presten mucha atención. Ningún personaje es mío, ni la canción de este drabble... obviamente.

* * *

 **EUFORIA**

—Tengo en esta historia algo que confesar, ya entendí muy bien qué fue lo que pasó y aunque duela tanto, tengo que aceptar que tú no eres la mala, que el malo soy yo.

—Creí que eso estaba claro —respondió Hermione desdeñosamente.

—No eres tú, no eres tú, soy yo —siguió Draco—. No te quiero hacer sufrir.

—¿Perdón?

—Es mejor olvidar y dejarlo así… Échame la culpa.

—¡Pero claro que te voy a echar la culpa! Te di instrucciones precisas de manipular con cuidado ese cuerno de erumpent, ¡la mitad del aula ya no existe!... ¡¿Y por qué estás cantando?!

—Inhaló los vapores de mi Elixir de Euforia en la explosión, Granger —dijo Nott saliendo de debajo de una de las mesas todavía en pie—. No es su culpa, tiene canto excesivo.

—¡No vuelvo a hacer pareja con él! —apuntó Hermione mientras se rebuscaba los bolsillos en pos de su varita.

—Solamente te falta un beso, te falta un beso… —la voz de Draco había sonado lejana. Hermione y Nott se percataron de que había salido bailando al pasillo.

—Y cómo desafina.

—Eso sí es culpa suya.

* * *

Otra cosa que no sale de mi cabeza es esa «bendita» canción. Se trata de «Échame la culpa» de Demi Lovato y Luis Fonsi. Ahora sí, buenas noches.


	2. Primer amor

Hola, esta es otra entrega de lo que supuestamente debió ser un drabble pero salió muy largo. Es una historia que debió ser graciosa y corta pero terminó siendo lo contrario. Todavía no la he corregido, la estoy subiendo a lo bruto, a lo bestia, porque quiero que esté antes de acabar el 25 de diciembre, porque aún es Navidad pero más importante aún es cumpleaños de Tati, a quien felicito por el onomástico y dedico este fic como regalo. ;) Espero que les guste, ningún personaje es mío, ni las canciones con las que se escriben estas pequeñas historias. Más aclaraciones abajo. LÉANLAS.

* * *

 **PRIMER AMOR**

Su puerta estaba abierta, podía ver las paredes color palo rosa desde el lugar del pasillo en el que se había quedado de pie. Sus rizados cabellos ondearon a la par de sus rápidos movimientos alrededor de la habitación.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, la figura de Draco Malfoy se iluminó con la luz de la estancia. No entró del todo, sino que se mantuvo quieto durante algunos minutos, admirando la premura de la joven por llenar la maleta sobre la cama. Ella de pronto se detuvo y entonces se miraron fijamente a través del reflejo del espejo de su tocador.

—Mirándote a los ojos, juraría —dijo Draco rompiendo el corto silencio que se había producido— que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.

La joven continuó mirándolo con la misma expresión de sorpresa con la que lo había sorprendido husmeando en su habitación—. ¡Mamá! —gritó de pronto, con la remilgosa voz de una adolescente.

—Empieza ya, Lis, no tengas miedo —siguió Draco sin prestarle atención y tratando de sonar como el comprensivo padre que había contemplado el plan trazado antes de acercarse al cuarto.

—¡Draco Malfoy, ya hemos hablado de esto! —la voz de Hermione, su esposa, irrumpió de pronto—. ¡Se va a una excursión!, ¡no se va a mudar!

—Pero, Hermione, quizá para mañana sea tarde…

—¡Claro que se va a hacer tarde, papá!, ¡pero es que no me dejas empacar! Desde la mañana llevo tratando de hacerlo —Lis Malfoy había dejado de acomodar su ropa en la maleta y se había quedado quieta sobre la cama, con el semblante más adusto que Hermione o Draco le hubiesen visto jamás—. Te dije que la política de cero magia en casa no vendría nada bien hoy. ¿Puedo? —dijo, esta vez a su madre.

—Adelante —respondió Hermione, cansada de la pequeña guerra interna que había surgido semanas antes de la excursión de Lis.

La joven Malfoy buscó su varita en los cajones que contenían su ropa, cuando la encontró conjuró un hechizo que rápidamente llenó la maleta mágica.

—Soy tu padre, Lis, ¿acaso no puedo hacerte preguntas?

—No cuando son tan raras.

—¿Raras en qué sentido?

—¿Te parece normal que un padre le pregunte a su hija si la puede acompañar a comprar bikinis?

—Solo quería asegurarme de que no mostraras de más.

—¡Ya basta! —terció Hermione al ver el rostro lívido de su hija.

—¡¿Pues qué crees que voy a ir a hacer a una excursión?! —la voz de Lis se escuchaba cada vez más aguda, como el chirrido de una ardilla. Su rostro había pasado de la palidez al rojo Gryffindor con una rapidez impresionante.

—¡Pues eso no lo sé!, ¡no me lo has querido decir!

Lo absurdo de la situación de seguro le hubiese sacado más de una carcajada a quien la hubiese presenciado pero se encontraban solos en aquella casa. Hermione era contraria a la tenencia de elfos domésticos y al contrato de servidumbre, a lo cual la familia Malfoy estaba más que acostumbrada.

El cuadro, el siguiente: padre e hija enfrascados en una intensa discusión y Hermione en medio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de echar a Draco de la habitación de su hija.

—¡¿Cómo es él?!, ¡¿en qué lugar se enamoró de ti?! —gritó Draco sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —le respondió Lis a espaldas de su madre.

—¡¿De dónde es?!, ¡¿a qué dedica el tiempo libre?!

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Lis con una voz tan aguda y casi supersónica—. ¡Mamá!

—¡Basta los dos!

En un segundo, Hermione había sacado su varita y había roto ella misma la política de cero magia en casa. Se alisó las arrugas de su ropa, se acomodó el ya despeinado cabello rizado y dio una vuelta siguiendo la línea de las paredes rosa mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Cuando llegó al tocador, volteó a ver sus petrificados esposo e hija.

—Como ya hablaron, o mejor dicho, gritaron todo lo que tenían que decir, aquí voy yo —Hermione tomó aliento y se posicionó frente a su hija—. Hace como un mes llegó una carta para ti, Lis, tú te emocionaste tanto, jamás te había visto sonreír de esa manera. Luego, llegó otra y luego otra y en mi corazón, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, todo estuvo tan claro. Pero cometí un error, lo siento, no debí comentárselo a este hombre.

Hermione volteó la cabeza y vio a Draco, congelado en una posición tan graciosa que le hubiese gustado fotografiar; por un momento pensó en conjurar una cámara, pero sintió la idea fuera de lugar rápidamente y la desechó. Se acercó a él, posó una mano sobre su mejilla y lo vio a los ojos con el mismo amor con el que Lis había esperado las cartas.

—Eres un terco, ¿sabes?, claro que lo sabes. ¡Te dije que disimularas! —Hermione se detuvo y trató de tranquilizarse de nuevo, bajó la cabeza y miró sus pies por unos segundos, dio un respiro y prosiguió—. Todavía la vez como la niña que jugueteaba en los jardines, ¿cierto? Pues yo también. ¿Sientes que está robando un trozo de tu vida?, ¿qué es un ladrón… que te ha robado todo?

A pesar de su cuerpo inmóvil, los ojos de Draco decían que sí.

—Arréglate, cariño, se te hace tarde —volvió a su hija— y llévate el paraguas por si llueve.

La mirada dulce de Hermione la taladró como si tratara de leer su mente, pero ella sabía que no era así. Hermione Malfoy jamás sería capaz de leer sus pensamientos sin su consentimiento, pero era la bruja más brillante que jamás hubiese conocido y no necesitaba de eso para saber lo que pensaba. Hermione acomodó los rizos rubios de su hija por detrás de sus orejas y le dio un beso en la helada mejilla, no sin antes susúrrale al oído: «Ve tranquila, él te estará esperando para amarte y aquí tu padre estará celoso de perderte».

—El traslador sale en unas horas —siguió la bruja en voz alta—, duerme un rato. Me llevo a tu padre, hablaré con él, no te preocupes por nada. Podrás moverte en cuanto cierre la puerta. Te quiero.

El golpazo de la madera al cerrar la habitación hizo que poco a poco sus cuerpo pudiese recobrar el movimiento. Cuando estuvo liberada del hechizo por completo, papá y mamá ya no estaban ahí.

Unas horas después y sin haber podido conciliar el sueño, Lis Malfoy tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación. En un par de horas el cielo estaría completamente iluminado, el que veía por la ventana del pasillo todavía era azul añil.

—¿Estás lista? —la voz de su madre la había asustado. Entrecerró los ojos y se acomodó a la oscuridad, cuando al fin pudo distinguirla, la vio apoyada en la pared, al costado de la puerta de la recámara principal.

—¿Está despierto —preguntó la chica.

—Oh sí, tampoco durmió.

—¿Puedo despedirme?

—¿Estás segura?

La muchacha avanzó despacio hasta estar frente a la puerta, esta se abrió sin necesidad de tocarla. Cuando ingresó, se cerró detrás de ella. La habitación era mucho más grande que la suya, sin paredes rosa o las insignias de la casa Slytherin. Lis buscó a su padre con la mirada, hasta que lo halló con los codos apoyados en el alféizar de la ventana. No habló por largos minutos pero estaba segura que él ya sabía que era ella quien lo acompañaba.

—¿Papi? —preguntó—, ¿estás molesto?

Draco no respondió, continuó observando el jardín a pesar de que a esas horas poco podía distinguir un árbol de una estatua. Ella se mantuvo mirando su espalda, mientras el dobladillo del vestido se descosía entre sus uñas.

A través de la ventana, Lis Malfoy vio al cielo ir del azul al celeste claro, pronto el traslador partiría y la dejaría atrás. Antes de que la muchacha emprendiera la marcha, derrotada, Draco por fin rompió el silencio.

—Abrígate… Te sienta bien ese vestido gris.

Eso le bastó a la muchacha para correr, abrazarlo por la espalda y depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla. Él dio la vuelta y la abrazó, dejándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Ya puedes soltarme —le pidió Lis al cabo de un rato.

—Buena suerte —le respondió Draco y siguió sus pasos desde que tomó su maleta hasta que cerró la puerta.

Afuera la esperaba Hermione con el semblante cansado, claro indicio de que había acompañado a su marido en su desvelo.

—Sonríe —le dijo, sonriendo ella misma—, que no sospeche que has llorado. Déjame, yo llevo tu equipaje.

Bajaron las escaleras, cruzaron la amplia sala de techo alto y cortinas malva, cruzaron los enormes portones llenos de grabados, un signo ostentoso que Hermione seguía detestando pero que prefería a tener que vivir en la mansión Malfoy. Los jardines, en cambio, habían sido un hermoso regalo; en ellos vio crecer a Lis, verla jugar entre las flores era uno de sus más hermoso recuerdos.

—Perdóname, si te hago otra pregunta —le dijo Hermione a su hija poco antes de llegar al jarrón plateado junto a la fuente que le serviría de traslador.

—¿Más preguntas, mamá?

—¿Es James?

Lis detuvo su paso y la miró fijamente.

—Oh, sí es James —Hermione le devolvió la mirada con algo de sorpresa.

—No se lo digas —le dijo la joven, que volteó la cabeza rápidamente en dirección a la ventana desde la que Draco Malfoy las observaba—. ¿Crees que ya lo sepa?... ¿o que esté usando legilimancia?

—No lo creo y no se atrevería, estando yo presente al menos. ¡Ya es tiempo!

Juntas vieron el jarrón moverse y empezar a destellar. Lis se despidió de su madre con un abrazo rápido y luego de su padre con un gesto de su mano, tomó el jarrón y su maleta y desapareció junto a la fuente.

Hermione vio el lugar en donde había desaparecido su hija y luego a los arbustos sin podar al lado del camino de entrada, tendría que hacerlo en la tarde. Una brisa fresca comenzó a correr, el viento entró por las delgadas fibras del camisón y ella se abrazó a sí misma para darse calor. Hasta que unos brazos más fuertes la calentaron más eficientemente.

Draco posó un beso en su mejilla y luego uno en su cuello.

—Está prohibida la magia en casa —fue lo único que le dijo ella.

—No hice magia.

—Te apareciste aquí.

—Corrí.

—No lo creo.

—Bueno, en todo caso, ya no estoy en casa, así que puedo hacer magia.

—Siempre quieres ganar, ella se parece mucho a ti en eso.

—Se parece mucho a todos los Slytherin. Pero sí, se parece mucho a mí.

Se tomaron de las manos y regresaron a su hogar. Lejos, Lis Malfoy iniciaba su propia historia de amor.

 **FIN**

* * *

Sé que es medio cursi pero bueno, es lo que salió. A mí me gusta a pesar de lo cursi, espero que a Tati también. ¡Feliz cumple!

La canción que se usó es obviamente «Y cómo es él» de José Luis Perales. Con tremenda canción no sé cómo quería que saliera algo gracioso pero en fin.

También estoy muy emocionada por un video que hizo Poly de Made of Papers acerca de mi trabajo con los audiofics y la serie Entrevista Dramione. Tanto mi trabajo como el video de Poly están en YouTube, búsquenlos porque esto nunca me deja poner links. Gracias por leer estas tonterías que escribo. Besos y ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
